villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Animal-Borgs
The Animal-Borgs are the supporting antagonists of the Phineas and Ferb episode, Tales from the Resistance: Back to the 2nd Dimension. They are the alternate reality versions of the heroic O.W.C.A. animal agents. History During 2nd Doofenshmirtz's brutal reign in the Tri-State Area with his new general Perry the Platyborg and his army of Norm-Bots, 2nd Doofenshmirtz's wife 2nd Charlene took the opportunity to capture the O.W.C.A. agents and turn them into ruthless cyborgs, similar to how 2nd Doofenshmirtz turned Perry into Platyborg. Ever since then, the O.W.C.A. has been extremely worried about their agents' disappearance, when in actuality, the Animal-Borgs had been enforcing the evil Doofenshmirtz family's rule for the next five years. Two months following 2nd Doofenshmirtz's arrest and the Norm-Bots's destruction, 2nd Charlene sets two giant ant robots and the Animal-Borgs to attack the Resistance at Danville Park. Though the giant ant robots were defeated, the Animal-Borgs manage to succeed in capturing the reformed Platyborg, intending to bring him over to Charlene's penthouse. Eventually, the Resistance manage to rescue Platyborg, but not before one of its members, 2nd Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, recognizes Chihuahuaborg as her lost pet Pinky. Despite their failure, Peter the Pandaborg manages to capture 2nd Ferb and bring him to 2nd Charlene. Deciding to get to the bottom of it, Resistance leader 2nd Candace Flynn heads over to 2nd Charlene's penthouse with 2nd Phineas and Platyborg, taking a restrained 2nd Doofenshmirtz with them since they need him to get through the sensor systems to get in. However, having expected their arrival, 2nd Charlene reveals that the attack on Danville Park and the kidnapping were just diversions to trick the Resistance into bringing her husband to free him. At that moment, the Animal-Borgs arrive to hold 2nd Candace, 2nd Phineas, and Platyborg at gunpoint. However, anticipating that they would be caught, 2nd Ferb manages to release the trio by pretending that he was turned into a cyborg by 2nd Charlene, as part of the Resistance's true plan to launch a frontal attack on the penthouse. At that moment, the Resistance arrive, equipped with specialized fedora hats that contain magnetic deprogramming chips that will relieve the Animal-Borgs of their evil programming. The plan was a success, and all the Animal-Borgs are now free from 2nd Charlene's control, except for Pandaborg, who became crushed under rubble after being defeated by Platyborg. The Animal-Borgs then turn against the evil Doofenshmirtz couple by holding them at gunpoint so that the Resistance can take them into custody. Unfortunately, the evil couple's daughter 2nd Vanessa arrives and tricks 2nd Candace into letting her have a moment with her parents, allowing the notorious Doofenshmirtz family and Pandaborg to escape in a hover car driven by 2nd Vanessa's boyfriend Tony Marzulo. Despite the Doofenshmirtz family's escape, the Animal-Borgs are returned back to duty at the O.W.C.A., where 2nd Candace wishes them good luck on their next mission to track down the Doofenshmirtz family and bring them to justice. Category:Animal Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Minion Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Child-Abusers Category:Enforcer Category:Tragic Villain Category:Cartoon Villains Category:One-Shot Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Fighter Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Henchmen Category:Pawns Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Bombers Category:Kidnapper Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Evil Organization Category:Terrorists Category:Martial Artists Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Lawful Evil Category:Military Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Sadists Category:Fearmongers Category:Soldiers Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Extremists Category:Emotionless Villains